


Emperor's Promise

by Jathis



Series: Rome [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Emperor Hux makes a promise to his Mercy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatHarkness_Katara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/gifts).



He was in the middle of reading missives sent from some of the legions he had sent to expand the Empire when he heard the familiar sound of a cane tapping on the frame of his doorway. "Come in, brother," he called. He rolled up the parchment and looked up, smiling at him. "What do you need, my Mercy?"

"The truth if I may."

"But of course. I would never..."

"How many suitors have you killed?"

He fell silent then. He leaned back as he looked his brother over, frowning to himself. "Who told you?"

"It matters not who told me. Please tell me."

"...less than half."

Techie nodded his head at that, licking his lips. "Why?"

"They planned on using you for power and their own elevation of status. I refused to allow you to be used in such a way. I care about you too much."

"Have you thought of killing my master potter?"

He was silent a moment. Eventually he cleared his throat, sighing. "I have," he confessed. "I only wish to keep you safe from being abused. I would bathe in blood if it kept you safe."

Techie nodded and moved closer, reaching out to touch his brother's arm. "He will not harm me. I know it. Trust me, my brother."

"As long as you trust him..." He reached up and patted the back of his hand. "He will live as long as he keeps you happy, Mercy."


End file.
